


Я никогда не

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Алкогольные игры, Каминг-аут, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, алкоголь, внутренняя гомофобия, признания в любви, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: — Игра называется, — пояснил Ричи, — «Я никогда не». По очереди говорим, чего никогда не делали, и — без жульничества! — все грязнве потаскушки отпивают глоток любого алкогольного напитка. Поняли?— Заткнись уже, чтобы мы начали играть! — громче, чем ожидал, рыкнул Стэн, и Ричи посмотрел на него с веселым любопытством, отчего первый слегка напрягся.— А тебе и не терпится, да? Обычно ты тот еще кайфолом.Только когда Билл рядом. Лицо у Ричи стало еще шаловливее. Неужели Стэн сказал это вслух?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Я никогда не

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978847) by [ifyoucouldholdme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoucouldholdme/pseuds/ifyoucouldholdme). 



> Оригинал работы: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978847  
> заходите и оставляйте авторке кудосы ❤️❤️❤️

Может быть, напиваться до такой степени было не самым лучшим решением, но у Стэна выдалась тяжелая неделя. Он еле пережил промежуточные экзамены, и ему тут же пришлось выполнять еще и групповой проект, готовить устное выступление и сдавать несколько работ. К тому же, в придачу к учебной деятельности, Стэн занимался тем, что активно избегал Билла, и на практике это оказалось куда труднее, чем он изначально думал хотя бы потому, что у них был общий коридор общежития. Вообще, Билл не сделал ничего такого, что оправдывало бы эту игру в молчанку, просто в последнее время Стэн стал замечать за собой странную сосредоточенность на своем добродушном друге. Всякие мелочи сами по себе бросались в глаза. Россыпь веснушек на лице. То, как он легонько закусывает нижнюю губу, концентрируясь на книге. Со временем Стэнли смог примириться и со своей ориентацией, и со своим верованием, и со своим религиозным воспитанием, и смог уместить все это в одну картину мира, но это не отменяло того, что влюбляться в гетеросексуального парня — к тому же еще и лучшего друга — буквально значило добровольно и очень жестоко разбить себе сердце. И, если он будет настойчиво избегать встреч с Биллом, может быть, в конечном итоге эти мысли отступят.

И вот поэтому, стакан мохито, который Стэн обычно предпочитал пить в компании неудачников, заменился тремя шотами текилы со Спрайтом. Туманящее головокружение пусть и не было самым приятным, но все лучше, чем волнение об оценках или фантазий школьника.

— Стэнли, вот ты где! — крайне взбудораженный Эдди возник словно из ниоткуда. — Что ты делаешь на кухне, дурилка? — На самом деле, Стэн не особо помнил, как оказался сидящим нога на ногу на кухонном столе, но, учитывая все шоты и влюбленные размышления, это было неудивительно. Эдди лишь покачал головой, похихикивая. Он схватил Стэна за запястье и потащил за собой: «Давай, пташка Стэнни, хватит гнездиться в одиночестве. Мы в гостиной думаем поиграть».

— Разве это не Ричина работа давать всем дурацкие прозвища? — съязвил Стэн, возвращая себе наконец дар речи.

Эдди на секунду даже растерялся:

— Ну да, видимо, мне это передалось от него, ха?

— Я передал тебе не только это, Спагетти, любовь моя, — пропев, вразговор вклинился наклюкавшийся до чертиков Ричи, расположившись верхом на неожиданно крепком кофейном столике.

— Иди нахуй, Тозиер, — парировал Эдди, оттопырив средний палец и похабно подмигнув.

— Даже не сомневайся в этом, детка. А теперь садитесь в круг. Я хочу покопаться в ваших грязных трусишках, — парни заняли свои места. Стэн, оглядев своих друзей, ощутил прилив радости, смешанный с опьянением. Беверли с Беном переплелись в единственном свободном кресле, а Майк развалился около телевизора, похоже, уже слишком пьяный, чтобы нормально пересесть. К счастью для Стэна, Биллу нужно было доделать исследовательский проект дома, и именно поэтому Стэн вообще позволил себе выпивать.

— Игра называется, — подбоченился Ричи, — «Я никогда не»! Мы все по очереди говорим то, чего никогда не делали, и, если никто не будет жульничать, — он бросил подозрительно-выразительный взгляд на Бев, — то каждый дрянной засранец, который это делал, отпивает глоток любой алкашки. Поняли?

— Затыкайся уже, чтоб мы начали играть! — громче, чем ожидал, рыкнул Стэн, и Ричи посмотрел на него с веселым любопытством, отчего первый слегка напрягся. — Стэн Супермен! А тебе и не терпится, да? Обычно ты тот еще кайфолом.

_Только когда Билл рядом_. Выражение лица Ричи стало крайне шаловливым. Неужели он сказал это вслух? Но, к счастью, Ричи либо решил проявить к Стэну милосердие, либо вообще ничего не услышал, потому что просто плюхнулся рядом с Эдди.

— Кто начнет?

Бев резко подалась вперед, чуть не свалившись с кресла. «Я! В общем, я никогда не пробиралась ни в чей дом после наступления темноты!» — гаденько протараторила она, вызывающе ухмыляясь Ричи. Тот, приподняв бровь, отпил пива.

— Вижу, куда ты ведешь, Марш, — ответил он. Эдди лукаво хихикнул, уже предвкушая стеб своего парня и Беверли друг над другом. — О, тебе это кажется смешным? — сверкая глазами из-под растрепанной челки, ответил Ричи. — Отлично, я никогда не подпевал «Маме Мие» в душе.

— Ах ты, жопа! — Эдди шлёпнул его по руке и сделал глоток. С противоположной от него стороны Бен безуспешно пытался спрятать поднятый бокал. — Видишь, по крайней мере Бен тоже обладает представлениями об искусстве.

Стэн наблюдал за последовавшим щекотным сражением, пьяная, и улыбка , немного тоскливая, расползлась по его лицу. А вот раздавшегося в дверь стука он не услышал. Стэн очень любил своих друзей, даже больше, чем семью, но добродушные подшучивания парочек вокруг словно бы пропускали его сердце через блендер. Каждое полное нежности прикосновение только явственнее напоминало ему, что он никогда не будет обнимать того единственного парня, о котором мечтает. Что он никогда не переплетет руки Билла со своими. Что, проснувшись от кошмара в темноте комнаты, он будет один, как бы горячо не молился об обратном. По крайней мере, сегодня нет Билла, чтобы заставлять его чувствовать себя еще хуже, и есть текила, чтобы заставлять его чувствовать себя лучше.

— Давай, Стэнли, выдай что-нибудь отличное. Я начинаю скучать, — голос Майка прервал парад страданий Стэна, возвращая того к действительности.

— Уже моя очередь?

— Ага, Эдди пошел открывать дверь, так что ты следующий, — Ричи толкнул его костлявым локтем. — Давай выдай что-то скандальное.

Сознание Стэна было слишком замутненным и уплывающим о любой мысли, чтобы он смог придумать хоть что-то достаточно пикантное для пьяного Балабола, так что он ляпнул первое, что услужливо предложил захмелевший мозг.

— Я никогда не был голым перед кем-то. Ну, не считая родителей, но вы поняли, — хотя, он бы был не против.

— Ну капец, — крякнул Ричи, делая очередной глоток пива, впрочем, как и все остальные неудачники. — Похоже, что Стэн-Супермен еще не стал мужчиной. Но ничего, мы быстро это исправим, Девственник Стэнни. — Он похабно подмигнул.

— С-стэн д-де-девственник? — знакомый голос вмиг заставил Стэна протрезветь.

О нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет. Он же должен быть занят сегодня. Но тем не менее, вот он, Билл, во всей красе, стоял, и щеки у него горели почти так же ярко, как и свисающая на лоб прядь. Неизменная составляющая всего детства Стэна. А ведь последний с такой скрупулезностью избегал всех встреч целую неделю, но теперь ему придется провести весь вечер с Биллом в мареве опьянения и романтических фантазий. И хуже всего то — скажите спасибо этому тупому, не умеющему фильтровать мысли, мозгу, — что его краш узнал, что у Стэна совершенно нет никакого опыта в любовных делах. Блять.

Майк и Беверли тут же разразились радостным улюлюканьем, пока Билл пробирался на свободное место прямо через круг, подальше от Стэна. Ну разумеется. «Мы играем в «Я никогда не» и, похоже, вскрываем все новые секретики», — объяснила Бев, посылая Стэну чрезмерно широкую ухмылку. Тот, самый несчастный мальчик на Земле, нервно прикусил губу, уставившись на Билла, ожидая какой-нибудь ответной реакции. В глазах Билла плескалась печаль.

— Я зам-метил, — четко произнес он.

Стэн знал, что прятаться от Билла было плохой идеей, и тот, наверное, сейчас растерян и обижен. В конце концов, его лучший друг ни с того ни с сего на почти целую неделю перестал общаться просто потому, что Стэн не сумел справиться со своей влюбленностью, зная, что Билл взаимностью не ответит. Неужели это действительно любовь, а не глупая увлеченность? Поглядывая на хмурого парня напротив — на своего лидера и вдохновителя, — Стэн думал, что да, он действительно любит Билла. Любит всем сердцем, невзирая на осуждения ни отца, ни Торы. И не взирая на боль, которой это невзаимная преданность отдает.

— Вы что, пропустили меня? — ахнул Эдди с очевидно преувеличенной обидой, на что Ричи попытался его унять, хихикая чмокнув в щеку, и получил локтем между ребер.

— Расслабься, детка. Ты ушел во время своей очереди, а я просто сгораю от нетерпения. Хочу всяких пошлостей.

— Значит пошлостей? — блеснул зубами Эдди. — Ладно, — он развернулся в круг в театральной манере, которую обычно можно ждать от его любовника. — Я никогда не отсасывал в общественном туалете!

Все в комнате безуспешно попытались подавить нестройный гул смешков, когда лицо Ричи вмиг стало ярко-пунцовым.

— Вообще не честно, Эдди! Ты там тоже был!

— Ну да, но я-то просто тебе подрочил, — парень высунул язык, довольный своей нечестной победой.

— Н-наверное, стоило п-прийти чуть п-позже, — все разом обернулись на все еще красного Билла, который беззастенчиво отхлебнул из открытой бутылки пива. Кровь Стэна заледенела в жилах.

Эдди, пьяный до чертиков, видимо не понял, что остальные прекрасно поняли _то_ , что еще не было пороизнесено вслух: «Нет, Билли, я имел в виду, что ты отсасывал, а не тебе».

— З-з-знаю, — Эдди недоуменно уставился на заливавшееся румянцем лицо. Другие же были слишком ошарашены, чтобы как-то адекватно отреагировать. Наконец, до этого абсолютно натуральный Билл Денбро неловко потупил глаза и пробормотал: «В-вы же х-хотели се-се-секретов…»

Что. За. Нахуй.

Стэн наконец-то смирился с тем, что будущего с Биллом — Биллом Денбро-натуралом — у него не будет, и вот тебе раз! Мужчина его мечты буквально признается, что не такой уж он и натурал. Это, вроде бы, должно было привести Стэна в дикий восторг, а на самом деле стало последней каплей, переполнившей плотину накопившегося за неделю стресса.

— Воу, — Ричи вновь обрел способность говорить. — Да, черт возьми, Большой Билл! — он то ли полез, то ли прыгнул, перегибаясь через кофейный столик, чтобы дать Биллу нескладную пять. — Вот это мой мальчик!

Почему Билл не рассказал все Стэну? Они никогда ничего друг от друга не скрывали. Не считая, конечно, чувств Стэна, но это другое с очень вескими причинами.

— Так получается ты би? — спросила Бев, напрочь позабыв об игре.

Неужели Билл ему не доверяет? Или, что еще хуже, Билл узнал, что Стэн в него влюблен, и просто притворялся, что ему нравятся девушки? Чтоб вот таким вот ебанутым способом показать, что не заинтересован, но как бы и не отшивать напрямую?

— Н-нет, не думаю. Ну типа, д-д-да, я встречался с де-де-девушками, но не потому что прямо хотел. Вы же знаете, что другие л-люди думают о… ну, о т-аких, к-ка-как я.

Глаза Билла помутнели, но Стэн слишком глубоко погряз в водовороте мыслей, чтобы заметить. В другой ситуации он бы сохранил хладнокровие. В другой ситуации он бы вежливо улыбался, пока не вернулся бы в свою комнату и там бы беззвучно жутко рыдал. Но в этот вечер Стэн пил, испытывал эмоции и только что обнаружил, что любовь всей его жизни — гей, причем узнал об этом во время ебучей алкогольной игры, когда тот признался, что развлекался с каким-то парнем!

— Какого, блять, хуя, Билл?! — взорвался Стэн. Все враз обернулись на него, а Билл вздрогнул:

— В-в-в смы-мы-мысле?

— Ты гей?

— Д-думаю да… Это п-п-проблема?

Стэн едко хохотнул: «Нет. Вообще нет. Давайте играть дальше. Я придумал вопрос. Я никогда не хранил секреты от своего лучшего друга».

— Стэн-

— Пей, Билл.

Растерянность на веснушчатом лице сменилась страдальческой злобой: «Л-ладно. Я никогда не избегал своего л-лучшего друга без каких-либо об-объяснений. П-п-пей, Стэн».

Стэн не собирался вывернуть этот спор против себя, хотя и знал, что играет грязно. «Я никогда не чувствовал, что не могу доверять своим друзьям» — прорычал он.

— Я н-никогда не был ос-суждающим мудаком, — огрызнулся в ответ разгневанный Билл. Бен попытался их усмирить: «Ребят, давайте-кауспокоимся, пока- «.

Следующие слова вылетели изо рта Стэна до того, как он успел подумать.

— Я никогда не совал себе в глотку член какого-то парня!

Билл не стал ничего отвечать, а просто спокойно поставил недопитое пиво на столик. Стэн, моментально растерявший весь запал, попытался взять свои слова обратно: «Билл, я не- ».

— Хватит, — никакой злости. Без заикания. С него очевидно было достаточно. Он быстро поднялся со своего места со словами «Мне л-лу-лучше у-уйти».

— Билл… — Эдди постарался остановить друга.

— Сп-пасибо, что п-пригласил, Эдди, — было невозможно не заметить, как в глазах Билла, словно у побитой собаки, блеснули слезы. Не говоря ни слова, он ушел.  
Словно сошедший с рельсов поезд — так же омерзительно скрежетча — весь мир Стэна, до боли отрезвляюще, обрушился и замер. «Молодец, проебался по всем фронтам, — прошептал он себе под нос, больше не заботясь, что кто-то его услышит и все поймет; по щекам пробежали две мокрые дорожки горя. — Ты потерял его навсегда». Чувства стыда и сожаления захлестнули его с головой, и он упал лицом в ладони. Чья-то рука нежно погладила Стэна по спине, и неожиданно трезвый голос окутал пространство:

— Ну, ты очевидно вел себя как жопа, но ты не потеряешь Билла вот так просто.

— Ага, уже потерял, Бев, — со всхлипом огрызнулся Стэн.

— Слушай, единственная причина, по которой я не буду тебе читать нравоучительную лекцию заключается в том, что мы знаем. Ты можешь не говорить вслух, как сильно ты любишь его, — Стэн скептически обвел взглядом своих друзей, ожидая увидеть полные гнева и отвращения лица, но на него смотрели заботливые встревоженные глаза, и это еще сильнее подпитывало растущее чувство вины, клокочущее в горле. — Простите, ребят, — сдаваясь, прохрипел он.

— Не нужно извиняться перед нами, Стэн, — отмахнулся Эдди. — Просто знай, что мы любим тебя до разрыва жопы, и неважно какие глупости ты делаешь.

Ричи, в попытке быть серьезным, добавил: «Ну типа, посмотри, я веду себя как додик тупо каждый день, но вы все равно со мной тусуетесь».

— Билл тоже переживает и заботится о тебе, может быть, еще больше нашего, — заметил Майк.

Стэн скептически хохотнул: «Да-да, конечно. Руку на отсечение даю, он меня просто всей душой сейчас ненавидит».

— Ну тогда пойди да извинись, — качнула головой Бев, начиная уставать от Стэниного нытья. — Покажи ему, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле, окей?

— А если он не захочет со мной говорить?

Беверли сверкнула своей обычной теплой, словно солнце, улыбкой.

— Не думаю, что с этим возникнут проблемы.

***

На ватных ногах Стэн подошел к двери и, превозмогая стянутые от страха в узел органы, робко постучался в комнату к Биллу. В мертвом коридоре глухой стук отозвался оглушающим громом, но скоро все вновь улеглось. Стэн ждал в изнывающей тишине, и уже был готов уйти, надеясь попытать счастья в другой раз, как по ту сторону раздались шаркающие шаги. Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и на пороге показался растрепанный Билл. Он уже успел переодеться в поношенную кофту, а на ногах красовались уродливые тай-дай недо-тапочки пере-носки, которые ему подарил Ричи на прошлого Тайного Санту, но не было похоже, что он спал — глаза покраснели, а в кулаке судорожно сжимался платок. Такой Билл — сломленный, заплаканный и разбитый — как удар под дых, и Стэн, охваченный новой волной вины, сморгнул набегающие слезы, решая все-таки сказать то, зачем пришел.

— Стэн, — хрипло бурча, выплюнул Билл, явно не располагая к гостеприимству.

— Хей, Билл, — испуганно пробормотал в ответ Стэн. На какой-то момент между ними повисла глухая гнетущая тишина, и ни один не знал, как ее разрушить. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — внезапно протараторил Стэн. Билл на это раздраженно нахмурился.

— По-м-моему, ты уже ск-казал достаточно, — хмыкнул он, и начал закрывать дверь. Стэн чуть ли не прыгнул вперед, вклиниваясь между косяком и дверью, удерживая ее.

— Прошу, подожди, — взмолился он, — я хочу попросить прощения. Ты просто хотел быть откровенным с нами-, — на этих словах глаза Билла тревожно забегали по сторонам, осматривая холл.

— Не здесь, — резко прошептал он, торопливо затягивая Стэна к себе и запирая дверь. — Неб-безопасно об-бсуждать такое снаружи.

Погашенный свет и скомканное на полу одеяло, словно немые свидетели, подтверждали, что у Билла действительно была истерика. От этого осознания у Стэна в горле встал ком. «Прости меня за сегодняшнее, — произнес он. — Мне не стоило-»

— Вот именно, тебе не стоило.

Больно, но нельзя сказать, что Стэн не заслужил грубости по отношению к себе. А Билл, похоже, только начал: «Ты з-знаешь, как давно я х-хотел вам п-признаться? П-представляешь, сколько времени за-заняло признаться хотя бы себ-б-бе? Я с-себя годами ненавидел. Пытался измениться. Пытался любить де-девушек, но н-ничего не вышло».

— К-конечно, со временем, с-стало проще. Меня не з-запугать шу-шутками и о-оскорблениями, которые я слышу от од-днокурсников ка-каждый день. Мир не в-взорвался бы, в конце концов, если бы я… — плечи Билла ни разу не вздрогнули, но теперь Стэн отчетливо видел красные глаза и мокрые щеки. — Я х-хотел тебе все р-рассказать, Стэн, к-кля-лянусь. Но к-когда я наконец р-решился, х-хотя был напуган до ужаса, ты вдруг перестал об-общаться со м-мной и буквально уб-б-бегал каждый раз, как в-видел меня. Я думал, ты к-как-то сам все узнал. — Просипел Билл, ломаясь под новым потоком слез. — Н-но я никогда даже п-предположить, насколько те-тебе это будет о-о-от-отврат-т-тительно-

— Билл, в тебе нет ни капли отвратительного, — каждое откровение Билла о том, как сильно Стэн его ранил, словно удар ножом по сердцу.

— Я в-видел твое ли-лицо. По какой еще п-причине ты н-наговорил всех тех в-вещей?

— Потому что я заревновал! — не выдержал Стэн. — Всего, чего я хотел, это чтобы ты предложил мне встречаться, чтобы ты держал меня за руку, да хотя бы просто взглянул на меня как на нечто большее, чем друг. Одному Богу известно, сколько ночей я провел, молясь, чтобы ты заметил меня. И вот, я узнаю, что ты гей из разговора о том, как у тебя был с кем-то секс? Есть вещи, которые просто сильнее меня. Мне жаль.

Целая вечность проходит, пока ни стоят, уставившись в пол, и плачут. Стэн боролся с желанием уйти, чтобы прекратить это обременяющее их обоих неловкое положение, и с желанием остаться, не оставляя Билла в таком состоянии вновь.

— Жаль, что это был не ты.

Стэну показалось, что он ослышался. Он поднял голову, но глаза напротив упорно избегали взгляда.

— Н-не скажу, что это было здорово. Мне б-было одиноко, и я нашел первого в-встречного парня, который хотя бы немного проявил ко мне интерес. Когда он к-кончил, он просто вытерся и у-уш-ушел. — Билл поднял голову и всхлипнул, когда его голос сломался. — Я бы х-х-х-хотел, чтобы это п-произошло с кем-то, кого я л-люблю. Я бы хо-хотел, чтобы это было с тобой.

Стэн осторожно взял чужую руку в свою. И ему ответили взаимностью, сильнее сжимая пальцы.

— Прости меня, Билл. За то, что я тебе сегодня наговорил, за то, что избегал тебя, и за то, что не видел, с какой болью ты живешь, — он чувствовал, как бешенный ритм сердца мальчика напротив успокаивается в этом утешающем прикосновении, подстраиваясь под его собственный.

— Стэн, — прошептал Билл, — когда-нибудь станет легче? — Стэн, не разрывая их сжатых рук, притянул лучшего друга к себе, прижимая невероятно близко.

— Да, милый, — проворковал он, задыхаясь, в шею Билла. — Обязательно.


End file.
